


you're so annoying, oh my god

by Lotobesh



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what else to say it's pretty short, Love Confessions, M/M, Mom Jokes, bc i've only seen the first movie so i don't rlly know what happens to them after it, happy gays, it's kind of an au i guess, they swear a lot, they're older than in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: Eddie snaps at Richie





	you're so annoying, oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've only seen the first _It_ movie so let's say it takes place a few years after that events and the second movie didn't happen in this world bc they killed the clown and everyone is just happy.  
While I was writing I was listening to [ this ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nm4IXU5M2byeVtrhciWjs?si=OlquAPgdQFeSeUIU_paU5A) playlist but I don't know if I recommend listening to it while reading bc it's rather sad but I recommend it in general!  
Also I'm sorry if they're OOC it's my first time writing them. ;;;

"OH my God! You're so fucking annoying! With your constant talking and your one liners, which you think are the funniest fucking thing in the whole world. And with your dumb smile and constant I-know-better attitude and all your nerdiness. And your fucking accents, you can't make any accent for your life and you know it but you keep doing it! And the way you see yourself as some sort of leader? I don't even fucking know but we're not a superhero team! And how much you fucking care about all of us but every time when we’re trying to talk about it seriously, you turn it into joke. And your annoying questions. And how you're constantly making sure I'm okay even when you're making fun of me at the same time, which is fucking unnecessary, because everyone knows you're worried. And your... your stupid fucking face! I hate everything about you, you...you trashmouth," Eddie didn't really have time to inhale during all of his speech so now he was catching breath like he had just ran a marathon and Richie was just sitting across from him in pure shock.  
  
For the first time in his life he was speechless. He literally fought a killer, child eating clown and it was his best friend who took away all of his words. To be honest it was just really unexpected. They were just sitting in the meadow, where they used to spend a lot of time when they were kids and Richie have just told him he was going away for college. The speech he got was the last thing he expected but here they were. Eddie was clenching his fists and for a moment Richie thought he was going to get punched so he opened his mouth to say something but he was still at a loss for words so his friend was faster.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" he took a shaky breath and just now, Richie noticed how he was literally shaking from emotions.  
  
"You're so fucking annoying for trying to convince us all you don't care when we knew the truth all along. And you're so fucking annoying for doing this to me. For all these fucking years. And now you're just leaving which is infuriating. I hate you for this." he was a bit calmer now but his voice was still filled with emotions.  
  
"And you know what? I know. I know everything. I can tell when you're scared, when you're nervous and when you care, you fucking idiot. I've always been able to. And I know... I know you care for me."  
  
Richie held his breath looking at his best friend scared. He was definitely getting punched today, wasn't he?  
  
Eddie looked at him, straight into his eyes, for the first time since he started talking and Richie was surprised. There weren’t anger or disgust he expected to see but instead his friend was sad and maybe a little frustrated.  
  
"And I knew- I know you... You love me. And I didn't do anything about it because I thought to myself ‘what if I'm wrong?’. ’I'll better wait for you to say it, we still have a lot of time’. But you know what? You never fucking did! And... And now you're leaving and I'm so mad at you. I'm really pissed Richie." Eddie just lied down on the ground and hid his face in his hands. Richie just stayed quiet and after a few seconds lied next to him but keeping distance between them.  
  
"How..." he didn't know how to finish the question, so he stopped but Eddie knew.  
  
"How did I find out? Well you're not even half as good at hiding shit as you think. And I've known you almost my whole fucking life. And also... I know how I feel so it wasn't that fucking hard to see it in you. It takes one to know one."  
  
Richie immediately pulled himself up on his elbow looking down on Eddie.  
  
"You fucking what?!" to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.  
  
"You heard me, you fucking idiot." Eddie mumbled into his hands.  
  
"I did but I wanna hear it again." Richie reached to him and pulled his hands away, to look at his face. Eddie was fighting to hide his face again, so he just sat on his hips to have better hold.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing." Eddie hissed. "You're gonna break my bones."  
  
"I'm not your mum, so I'm not. Anyway there is indeed one bone in your body, I'm interested in but not exactly in breaking it. I'd rather explore it later in the bedroom and that’s why for now I need to be sure." He couldn't help his smile coming back to his lips when Eddie groaned.  
  
"What the fuck Richie?"  
  
"You're blushing Eds. Oh my god, that means you weren't lying. Ohhh, that's so embarrassing, you like me." Richie was smiling really wide and Eddie wanted to facepalm himself so hard but his wrists were still trapped.  
  
"Don't call me that. And it was you, who liked me first!" Eddie felt like they were 11 years old but then again he always felt like that with Richie.  
  
"A normal person would kiss me now but of course, what did I fucking expect with you."  
  
"Eds, that’s kinda gay you know."  
  
"Richie!" Eddie wanted to say something more because he was really starting to regret his confession and he was really, really reconsidering his feelings but Richie finally leaned down and put his lips on his own. They kissed for a while and it was nice. And warm. And they both waited quite long time for it.  
  
"You're a terrible kisser." Eddie stated when they finally pulled back.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry the only practice I got was with your mum." Richie said immediately and he sounded like he was really proud of himself. Eddie shoved him off himself with a groan.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. God you're so annoying..."  
  
Richie smirked.  
  
"But you love me like that."  
  
Eddie couldn't believe himself but he just smiled back and pressed a light kiss onto his cheek.  
  
"I do actually."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm sorry if something sounds odd or bad or is just badly written. ;;


End file.
